This invention pertains to devices for the restraint of domestic animals. It is particularly adapted for such animals as sheep and goats; but can also be used for cattle or the like.
Many times, it may be desirable to hold an animal by the head while performing some function on that animal. The examples used will pertain to sheep, but similar needs are present in the raising of other livestock. Among the functions are those of milking a ewe; giving medication to the animal; identification marking; etc. It may also be desirable to hold the head of the female animal while a young one is nursing, or to vaccinate an animal.
With larger animals such as horses or cattle, the holding may be done in a special chute which restrains the bodily movement of the animal as well as holding the head in a stanchion. With somewhat smaller animals such as sheep or goats, the restraint on the body may not be so necessary, and if the head alone can be held, the restraint may be enough. Therefore, such holding could be done in a pen where the animal--especially a nursing ewe or doe--is confined with its young.
My device is designed for use in a pen having rails defining openings at approximately the level of the head of the animal being confined. I provide an easy and quick method of mounting the head lock onto those rails. I also provide for an adjustable opening in the lock so that it is adaptable for use with various sizes of animal.